Scared of the Storm
by Just another girl13
Summary: What will happen when Zuko comes over to Katara's house and a storm starts to rage? And it's not just any storm, the one thatkilled Katara's mother. AU modern-verse. Zutara with a little Sukka
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a random story that came to me as I was trying to fall asleep. This is just going to be a random free write (possibly some drabbles) to clear my mind so I can write my other two stories better and an outlet to get rid of that cursed writers block. I hope it works out. It is in Zuko's POV.

Scared of the Storm

It was a week into our summer vacation when my friend Sokka called me up and asked me to come over for the weekend since his dad, Hakoda, wasn't there. I'm not sure why, but Hakoda has never really liked me. Sokka said that it was because Katara used to date this guy named Jet, and I remind his dad of him. I don't know if that is true or not, but I really want Hakoda to like me.

Since I was no longer staying with my dad and sister, I knew my uncle would let me go. I decided to leave him a note telling him where I was going to be, and when I would be back. When I had finished writing the note, I went up to my room, on the second story of Uncle's house, and began to pack the stuff I would need.

Of course there were clothes, black and dark blue jeans, my red, white, and black flame shirt, and a gray shirt with my name on the back, and lightning bolts on the front. I also packed my bathing suit and a towel, because I knew for a fact, Sokka has an amazing pool at his house. I also took my laptop, iPod, and iPhone. Shoving all of this into my black backpack, I grabbed a white and silver hoodie, and left my room. Taking the stairs two at a time, I grabbed my keys, and left the house. After locking the door, I hopped onto my motorcycle and I was soon zipping down the road.

Ten minutes later, I was at Sokka's house. I parked my bike near his car, shouldered my bag, and went to knock on their front door. However, after I knocked, it wasn't Sokka who answered, it was his sister Katara.

Smiling at me she said, "Ok so no offense, but why are you at my house?" Looking down at his feet awkwardly Zuko realized three things. Number one was that Katara probably didn't know he was staying at their house for the weekend. Number two was that I would be sleeping in a room across from her, and number three, was that he outfit made her look amazing.

She was wearing light blue jean short shorts that were almost white, and a low cut neon green tank top. Her entire outfit seemed to pop off of her dark skin, and her hair was in a high pony tail.

"Hello? Earth to Zuko!" she said waving her hand in front of my face. When I looked up at her, her eyes showed confusion and happiness.

_Is she happy to see me? No way that's crazy. Girls like her don't like guys like me, _I thought grimly. Rubbing the back of my head nervously, I told her that Sokka had invited me over.

An array of emotions passed on her face before finally settling on one, joy. The she said, "This is great! Now Sokka won't be a loner with Suki over." Before I could process what she just said, Katara pulled me inside and shut the door. "Sokka, Zuko's here!" she called walking towards the kitchen.

"Great, tell him to put his stuff in my room!" Sokka yelled back. It sounded like he was in the backyard, and he was probably swimming.

"Well, you heard him," Katara said, turning her attention back to me, "You remember where it is right?"

"Yeah," I told her, "Second door on the left."

"Yep, you got it. If you brought your bathing suit, you should probably put it on. We'll be swimming if you want to join us," she told me, turning to go out the glass door that leads to their backyard.

"Uh, ok," I said, still very confused about what was happening. I wasn't going to question anything, though. A weekend away from my tea loving uncle and with my best friends? I'm not messing this up.

I walked upstairs, and found Sokka's room. It was mess, but that's nothing unusual. Changing my clothes quickly, I pulled on my flame swim trunks, and grabbed my towel. I put my clothes back in my bag, and went downstairs, and out the same door that Katara left through. The moment I left the house, I almost fainted at the sight in front of me.

There was Katara, stripping off her clothes, for her bathing suit that was underneath them. It took me a minute to figure out exactly why she was stripping, but after I did, all I could do was stare. It wasn't like I hadn't seen her in a bathing suit before, no it was that this time, she was wearing a bikini. Not just any bikini, a black and silver bikini that showed off her mocha skin, and toned body wonderfully. Those just happen to be two of my favorite colors. Coincidence? Probably, but it was a wonderful one.

Before I got caught staring, I walked around her and threw my towel down. Then, I jumped into the, thankfully ice cold, pool, splashing Katara in the process. When I resurfaced, Katara was almost falling over the edge of the extremely deep end.

"Ahhhh!" she shrieked, finally falling in and hitting her head on the ladder in the process. Sokka yelled her name, but I didn't hear him because I was too busy diving under and grabbing Katara.

Bringing her up to the surface and sitting her on the edge of the pool I said, "Katara? Katara can you hear me?" When I didn't get an answer, I began to get worried. _Did she black out? _I thought, but before I could check to see if she was breathing, she kicked the water in front of her and splashed me.

"Ha! Now you know how it feels to be splashed!" she said, crossing her arms triumphantly.

By the time I had recovered from the attack, I was furious. "Katara Oran, never **ever **do that again! I was so worried when I saw you hit your head, then fall in!" I told her, while inspecting her head and arms for cuts or bumps.

"You were worried about me?" she said looking back up at me hopefully.

I realized what she was getting at and I blushed. "Of course I was worried! You're my best friend!" I told her.

"Oh well, I'm fine," she said dejectedly, pulling away from me, "I'm just gonna go inside and get some ice for my head." With that she left and went inside.

"Smooth move, Romeo," I heard Sokka say. That comment just made me blush even more.

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" I asked swimming over to where he was sitting, on the edge of the pool.

"I'm talking about you having the hots for my sister," he replied with certainty.

Again, more blushing (if that was even possible) when I said that I didn't.

"Zuko, don't lie to me. I know you like her and that's ok. I'm glad it's you and not someone else," he told me.

"What do you mean someone else?" I asked curiously, pulling myself up to sit beside him.

"Well, I know every guy my sister has ever liked or was in love with," he explained," I'm not completely sure, but I think you are one of them."

_Katara likes me? Like I like her? _I thought. Wanting to hear more, I motioned for him to continue.

"Well, first there was Jet. He used Katara, in more ways than one, then, tried to rape her. Well, now he has a restraining order to keep him away from her. Next, there was Haru. He was nice, but once Ty Lee noticed him, he left Katara heartbroken, and last, there was Aang. He was a real good kid, but was really obsessive. He followed her _everywhere_. Eventually, Katara left him because of it. She felt so bad about hurting him she stayed in her room for a week," he told me. I still didn't see where this involved me, so I just sat there, looking very confused. Sighing he continued, "Basically, with each one of those guys, Katara acted one way, and she is acting like that again. It took me a while to figure out, but when she _skipped _to the door to let you in, I realized it was you."

Still confused I said, "Um, ok? So she likes me?"

"Yes, and all I'm saying, is that if you hurt her, I will never forgive you, and neither will she. You're the first guy she has fallen for this hard, so don't mess it up," he told me. "Why don't you go check on her? I'm positive she would enjoy your company," he said with a suggestive look. Rolling my eyes I got up and walked towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter two! Yay! :) There isn't much else to say besides thanking my reviewers and the people who are following/favorite my story. I will warn you that towards the end, this is kind of graphic sexually. No it will not be a sex scene though.

Chapter 2- The Storm

"Katara?" I called, after walking through the door.

"Up here Zuko!" she replied from her bedroom. I walked up the stairs and found her room, which was right next to Sokka's.

"Um, what ya doing?" I asked nervously. I had never really been in a girl's room, well other than my sister's, but she doesn't count.

"Just, uh, writing!" she said closing up a book and putting it under her pillow.

"Oh that's cool," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. I couldn't stop myself from wondering exactly what she was writing. I knew it was probably her diary, and then my thoughts drifted back to my conversation with Sokka. _I wonder if she _does _like me, _I thought. Suddenly remembering something, I asked, "When is Suki going to get here." Before she could respond, the doorbell chimed.

"Well, I guess that answers your question, huh?" she said hopping off her bed and brushing past me. When she was gone, I raced over to her bed, unable to control my curiosity any longer. I **had **to know what she wrote. I picked up the book and turned to the page she had been writing on. As I read the entry, my heart was racing a mile a minute.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so stupid! Of course he doesn't like me! I mean, girls are throwing themselves at him, so why would he pick me? I mean he is one of the cutest guys in school after all. I just wish he liked me back…._

I didn't bother reading the rest, I was too happy! Sokka had been right, Katara did like me! Putting the book back under her pillow, I ran into Sokka's room. I quickly changed out of my swim trunks and back into my normal clothes. Running a hand through my wet, jet black hair, I exited the room and raced downstairs. I was halfway down when I heard talking.

"He did what?!" said one, her tone laced with anger and disbelief. I couldn't tell if it was Katara or Suki, but I decided to stop and listen anyway.

"Like I said, he's no good," replied the other.

_Weird conversation… _I thought, straining to hear better.

"I can't believe he would do that! I liked him! I even invited him over!" the first said. There was only hurt and fury where other emotion could have been.

"Look there are other guys, you just have to get through this weekend and you'll be fine," the second told her friend in a caring tone. From then on, all I heard was murmurs. Then a thought came to me.

_What if Katara was talking about me? What if I'm "him"? _I dismissed the option fairly quickly, but the more I thought about it, the more it unnerved me. _Maybe they really are talking about me, _I thought sadly. After that, I was depressed the rest of the day.

Not much happened between then and when we decided we were tired. We watched movies, swam, ate pizza, Suki and Katara made cookies, and we talked. A lot. The conversation ranged from school, to summer break, to the beach, to old memories, and then to, of all things, love. That's when we found out, Sokka loved Suki, and that the feeling was mutual. They spent the rest of the evening in Sokka's bedroom doing who knows what. That left me and Katara alone in the living room playing video games. I had to admit that for a girl, she was great at video games.

Yes, I know that I sound sexist, but the only girls I've ever seen play video games are my sister, Mai, and Ty Lee and they were all awful at them. Katara on the other hand, beat me multiple times. It was very impressive. Soon enough we got bored, and decided to watch a movie. Halfway through, I started to nod off, only to be woken up by Katara.

"Zuko, go up to my room and get some sleep. It's only 10:10 and you look exhausted!" she said, pulling me up off the couch.

"But, where will you sleep?" I asked tiredly. She was right, I was exhausted.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," she replied, guiding me towards the stairs.

"Ok, that's nice. I hope you sleep well," I mumbled, slurring my words. I knew it was her bed, but she would have dragged me up the stairs and made me sleep in her bedroom. Other than that, I didn't question her. I just walked up the stairs, went to the bathroom, then her room, and I crashed on her bed. I didn't even get under the blankets.

It was around 12:00 in the morning when the storm woke me up. I knew this wasn't just any storm though. This was Kya. The storm that comes every ten years. I remember the first time I ever rode out the storm. I was eight years old and my mom was tucking me into bed. She told me that no matter how scared I ever felt, she said to listen to my father, be nice to my sister, and never forget what makes me unique. That was also the night she disappeared. I haven't seen her since, but plenty of other things happened. My sister tortured me every day for crying over my mom, my cousin Lu Ten died, and my Uncle Iroh moved to a different city. Then, the unthinkable happened. When I was thirteen, my own father raped me. He had me tied up and when I tried to scream for help, he burned half of my face to keep me quiet. It didn't help, because I just screamed louder. When my dad was done... abusing me I ran out of the house, went to the police and told them what happened. They never arrested my father because he and Azula had already made their escape. After that, I lived with my Uncle Iroh and started going to public school. There, I met Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, Teo, and The Duke. I was pretty distant from everyone, especially the guys. I didn't know why, but when my dad did that to me, even though it was horrible at first, it felt good to, um, release. After I had felt that bit of pleasure, it scared me that I might be gay. Then, I got paired up with Katara for an assignment. So we started hanging out more and I started to have deeper feelings for her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh, and as corny as it sounds, I loved it all! (I still do) I learned about her past and she learned about mine.

She didn't care what my dad did, or that I was scarred, or thought at one time I was gay, she liked me for me. She was my first and best friend. Now she was standing in the door way too her room looking terrified. That's when I remembered something. The reason the storm is called Kya, is because it killed Katara's mother.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Number three is up! :) Thanks to my reviewers/followers/favoriters! I love all of you! In this chapter, a little ZUTARA fluffiness for my peeps! Warning CLIFFIE!

Chapter 3

"Katara?" I asked sleepily. I still wasn't fully awake yet. After all, it was the middle of the night.

"Zuko, can I-," she started, her voice trembling slightly. I knew she was upset by this storm more than I was. She was always extremely close to her mom, and when she died, Katara had gone into a state of shock. Even though I wasn't there to comfort her then, I was there for her every day after I came to this town. I remember the first time that I had done just that. Only then, it hadn't concerned her mother.

_Flashback_

_It had been a year since I had moved to Ba Sing Se and started going to Four Nations High. I had walked into class and sat in the back of the room. A few minutes later the bell rang and our teacher started to call roll._

"_Song?"_

"_Here!"_

"_Kia?"_

"_Here,"_

_He called every one's name and only one person was absent so far, and that was my arch enemy. Her name was Katara._

"_Jet?" There was no response. "Has anyone seen Jet?" Murmurs spread like wildfire across the room, and so did stories. I never knew him personally, but I knew what he was like. Sure he seemed nice, but he was I fact a horrible person. Not to mention a player. Even though this was true, all the girls flocked to him, except one. And that girl just so happened to be my enemy, Katara and even though I didn't know for a fact, I was pretty sure she had learned her lesson with the guy. I also had a feeling that if Jet wasn't here, he was probably harassing her. Knowing this, I asked for the hall pass to go to my locker and get my book. Even if I didn't like her very much, I hated to see Jet treat her the way he did. He treated her like dirt when he was dating someone, which was all the time. I knew this for a fact, so when I saw Jet talking to her, I was about ready to kill him. I just about did, too. What stopped me you ask? When I saw their position, I was too shocked to move._

_Katara was kissing that dirty low-life! I couldn't believe it! At first I was too shocked to feel anything, then, I was furious, with Jet, Katara, and myself. That's when I realized something. I realized I liked Katara. Somehow through all the insults and competition, I had developed feelings for her. It didn't scare me like it should've, but I knew I deserved her more than Jet. With that thought, the fury returned and I ripped Jet away from Katara. _

_Holding him a foot off the ground, I said "If you ever touch Katara again, I will make sure you die a slow painful death." With that said I dropped him down and went over to Katara. At first I was still furious, but then I saw how she looked. Her clothes were messed up, her wrists were red, and she had tears in her eyes. That's when I knew that she didn't choose this. Jet had forced her to kiss him! I watched as she slid down to the ground against the lockers and put her head on her knees. Making a mental note to kill Jet later, I kneeled down next to her and put my arms around her. She stiffened for a moment, then melted into my embrace, clutching onto my shirt like her life depended on it. She cried for a while and then looked up at me, tears still shining in her eyes._

"_Th-Thank you, Z-Zuko," she whimpered softly, putting her head on my chest again._

"_You're welcome, Katara," I replied stroking her hair. We stayed like this for a while before I found my voice. "Are you ok? Because if that jerk did anything to you…." I told her, my anger coming back._

"_Y-Yes, I'm fine. H-He didn't do anything be-besides kiss me, b-but if-if you hadn't shown up I-I don't know what would have happened," she replied, her head still nestled in the warmth of my chest. It made me feel good that I had stopped Jet from doing something horrible to her. _

_What she did next shocked me beyond all reason. She lifted her head from my chest, put her arms around my neck, and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe. Getting over my shock, I returned the hug._

_After that we went to Principal Bumi and told him about what Jet did. Jet was called into the office, and after a long story, suspended for sexual harassment._

_End Flashback_

Since that day, Katara and I had been together all the time. I was determined to protect her from Jet forever. Now that she was standing there in front of me, shaking with cold or fear, I did not know, I knew what I had to do. I had to protect Katara from everything that I could. I would try and protect her as long as I lived. Then, it hit me.

I didn't just like her anymore, I was in love with Katara. It wasn't some little kid's crush, this was love. I knew it was. _Even though she would probably never feel the same, I thought._

"Zuko, can I, um, c-can I," she asked, stumbling over the words.

"What is it Katara?" I said concerned, sitting up.

"Can-can I sleep with you tonight?" she replied, looking at the floor. I was dumbfounded, by her question. I knew it must have taken a lot of courage to ask that. Especially, since she had almost been raped by a guy before. I guess she took my silence the wrong way because she said, "Never mind, I knew it was stupid to ask." As she turned to leave, I was faced with a decision. Let her be scared by the storm that killed her mom? Or, let her be scared because she is sleeping in the same bed, coincidentally the one she was almost raped in, with a guy that isn't related to her?

"Well…."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: WHOOOO! *waves arms randomly* straight A's baby! So happy right now! And to the people reading this story, I wanted to ask your opinions on what I should do next once these three are done. I was thinking of a Katara/Jet/Zuko/Aang/Haru/Toph love hexagon or something like that. Anyways, chapter 4 what will happen? Get ready for FLUFFINESS!

Disclaimer- You already know I don't own Avatar

Chapter 4- Riding Out the Storm

"Well," I started, not making eye contact with her. I didn't want to see her face as I said this, so I looked down at the blanket. "You can if you want," I finished quietly. She gave no reply, but a moment later the bed dipped beside me, alerting me of her choice. The next thing I knew, Katara had me in a death grip hug. You'd think I was used to them, but sadly I wasn't and she knocked the air out of me.

"Thank you Zuko," she mumbled, her breath tickling my neck, "You are literally the best person ever." I felt myself starting to fall asleep in her embrace. With that, she laid me back, got off the bed, and got under the covers. She lied down on her side and I scooted towards the other side of the bed. She seemed to notice this because she turned around to face me. "Zuko, it's ok. You can come closer, I don't mind. I know you aren't like Jet and that you won't try anything.

_Flashback_

_(General POV)_

_It was late Saturday night, and Katara was just getting back from Zuko's house. She had been over to study for the test on Monday and to help Zuko with his English homework. Frankly, he needed all the help he could get. As she was walking back to her house, which was only two blocks away, she had the feeling that she was being followed. However, it passed and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she got home._

_Her dad and Sokka would be back late, so she had the house all to herself. Little did she know, she was wrong. She took out her keys, unlocked the door, went inside and started up the stairs to her bedroom. Upon opening her bedroom door, a voice came from the shadows._

"_Katara, long time no see," Jet said, stepping away from the wall and flipping on the lights._

"_Jet," Katara hissed. This was the last thing she needed, her ex-boyfriend in her room at night. What could be wrong with this? "I thought I told you to stay away from me. We broke up, unless you don't remember what you did."_

"_Oh yes, I remember," Jet replied seductively, walking closer and closer until Katara's back was pressed against the wall, "and I'm here to show you exactly what I did." Capturing her lips with his he started to undo her top. Katara was screaming against his mouth and fighting off his advances as best as she could, but she knew she was no match for Jet. "Stop fighting it Katara," Jet said, pulling away from her mouth and shoving her on the bed, "You'll enjoy it."_

"_I will never stop fighting you Jet!" Katara screamed at him, jumping off the bed and going over to the open window. "Help! Anyone! Please!"_

_With that, her bedroom door opened to reveal Zuko holding Katara's math book. She vaguely remembered leaving it at his house, but at the moment she was too concerned with being violated by Jet she didn't care. "Zuko! Help me, Jet is- mph!" she tried to tell Zuko what was going on, but Jet clamped a hand over her mouth and the other had a pocket knife to her throat._

"_Make one move Zuko and Katara's pretty little neck here will be sliced open," Jet threatened, his eyes narrowing._

"_Ok Jet, you've gone too far this time! You have no right to treat Katara this way!" Zuko yelled, his grip on the math book tightening until his knuckles were white. With astounding speed, he sprang forward and grabbed the knife from Jet's hand, turning it back to his throat. "Leave now Jet, or your neck will be sliced open."_

"_Fine," Jet hissed, backing away from Zuko," but remember that this isn't over!" Saying that, he ran out of the room and no one has seen him since._

_End Flashback_

(Zuko's POV)

"I-I know, but I don't want you to be afraid of me Katara," I said quietly. It was true, but Zuko still felt embarrassed to say it.

"Zuko," Katara said scooting closer to him, "I would never be afraid of you, you're my best friend."

When she said that, something inside me snapped. _I knew she only thought of me as a friend, _I thought grimly. Getting up off the bed I crossed the room to the door," Goodnight Katara," I said crossly opening the door.

"Did-did I say something?" Katara asked confused.

"No. It's what you _didn't _say Katara," I replied firmly," You never have said what I wanted you to and I'm tired of waiting for you to!"

"What are you talking about Zuko?!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and walking over to me. "What have I _not _said to you?"

"If you feel the same way I do," I muttered quietly. I couldn't believe that this was it. When I finally told Katara how I feel. "Look Katara, we have been friends for as long as I can remember, but now, you're not just my friend anymore. You are so much more to me, Katara. I would be totally lost without you. I really really like you, but if you don't feel the same way, just tell me. I need to know, Katara," I said, grabbing her wrists and looking into her eyes. "I need to know."

She looked deep into my eyes and said," Zuko, that's very sweet, but I don't like you." It felt like my heart was crushed at those words. Looking away angry and hurt, I let go of her wrists and started to walk away again, but she stopped me. "I've never liked you Zuko, because I've **always **loved you." When she said that, it was like time stopped and nothing else in the world existed.

"Y-you al-always h-have what now?" I stuttered foolishly. Then, Katara turned, and grabbed my throat and her voice and face twisted into Azula's features.

"That's right _ZuZu_," she cackled, " I've always loved you…"

That's when I woke up. In Katara's room. On her bed. _Holding _her while she was_ sleeping._

AN: *Azula cackle* *spins around crazily* Mwahahahaha! Aren't I evil for not making them fall in love yet? *Cheshire cat grin* *another Azula laugh* But I make up for it by posting TWO chapters in One day! Review my lovelies and I will make them talk in the next chapter!


End file.
